Gavit
was a Space Karate master who was one of the initial members of the Space Karate Forces. Appearance Gavit was a humanoid cyborg about the size of a tall man. He had a light coloured body with a dog-like head, having a large nose and small ears. Gavit's torso was specially configured to house several turbines that powered his Phalanx attack. He wore a dark shirt and pants. Personality When he was younger, Gavit earned the nickname of " " for his obsession with taking whatever was lying around and packing it into a ball, adding more and more components in order to make the ball bigger. He retained this compulsion when he got older. Relationships After Alita took Gavit down, neither Hogan nor Toji expressed any sadness in his death. However after Hogan's death Toji was disappointed at both their losses, declaring that neither of them were impressive examples of karate. Abilities As a master of Gadokai, Gavit was highly skilled at taking down larger opponents. He could use his Phalanx technique to overwhelm them with brute force, but was at a disadvantage at smaller and faster opponents who could get inside his range. Plot Along with Hogan, Gavit was one of the initial members of the Space Karate Forces. The three joined Toji in the Combat Chamber of Leviathan 1 seven weeks before the start of the Tenth Zenith of Things TournamentPhase 21 as a warm up. The three camped out at a flag to await all comers. When Sleipnir came along and spotted them, its crew fired at the three, but Hogan deflected the shells. Gavit then swiftly disarmed the tank and disabled it, pounding it until he had molded it into a perfect sphere. .]] After Zazie and Alita arrived, Gavit took an immediate interest in the latter. She then tried to hit him with a Geschoss Schlag, but he blocked it. Gavit then walked over to the ball that had been Sleipnir and stated that he would also pound Alita into it before counterattacking. However she used the Ausser Stosse to spin her body with his kick to direct its energy back at him with a kick that connected with his head. Alita then tried to hit Gavit with the Plasma Cupola, but he brushed it aside. After getting hit again, he attacked with Phalanx. Despite being knocked back, Alita did not take any damage and challenged Gavit to be ten times faster. This provoked him to tear off the power restraints in front of his chest in order for him to use Phalanx Afterburner. Gavit unleashed the attack while Alita was backed up against a wall, but she countered by moving within his punching radius to avoid the strikes and hit him in the chest with a double palm strike. Gavit was unable to stop his barrage of punches to block or counter, and sustained massive damage to his torso. Unable to control himself, the damage from Alita's attack and the strain on his body from executing Phalanx Afterburner caused his upper body to explode. Gavit was later mentioned indirectly when Jack Gerambo provided a recap of the ZOTT up to the Quarterfinals.Phase 57 He made a cameo appearance when Hegeor Hopper described the difference between a conventional punch and a "true strike" during Sechs and Zekka's matchup in the Finals.Phase 93 References Category:Space Karate Forces